


Hollywood Valentines

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Spicy Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: Based off my Limelight AU:These are a series one-shots of Valentine's day with Y/N with the main six, Valerius, and the Devil (Dante).Each date is catered to every character.  A love/romance song will also be attached to every date to match up with the character. The MC is non-binary so everyone can enjoy. Read them all or just the one(s) you want. Names will be in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Apprentice/The Devil | Lucio's Patron (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	1. Nadia - Versace on the Floor

Nadia pulled you close as she continued to lead you around the ballroom floor. You found yourself at another one of her charity events as her plus-one. She had all but showered you with affection the whole night in her own special subtle ways. It was Valentine’s Day after all she had declared to you early on. She had bought you another outfit before the event so that you would match her own Versace gown. 

Nadia’s gown fit her curves to perfection. The lavender purple gown left her shoulders bare, accentuated her breasts, and flowed past her hips. A slit in the dress exposed one of her legs to the upper thigh. Silver wrap-around heels complemented the look. Nadia was radiant as always. You often found yourself in awe of her.

As the music died down you were led off the dance floor. Nadia’s hold on your hand was firm, but not too tight. She glanced back at you with a smile. Instead of taking you back to your table, Nadia began to lead you out of the room. Curiosity was begging you to ask where you were going, but you felt that Nadia wanted your destination to be a surprise.

The path you took through the halls was winding. Soon enough you were taken to the main hotel where the conference hall was held. Nadia briefly releases her hold on you to go to the concierge’s desk. You stand there quietly as you watch her. Nadia always had a commanding presence. The move of her lips, the intensity of her eyes, and the poise at which she held herself; it was amazing. She was amazing. 

“See something you like?” Nadia says softly as she returns to you.

“Perhaps…” you reply as a flush comes to your cheeks.

Your journey continues from there until you find yourselves in one of the hotel’s suites. The moment walking in felt like you were entering a new world. The room was large enough to be its own apartment filled with every imaginable amenity . A chandelier sparkled light on every corner. Every bit of decor screamed ostentatiously rich and luxurious. However, the most mesmerizing part of the suite was the opening in the ceiling that allowed for a gorgeous view of the night sky.

“What do you think?” Nadia asks as she picks up a champagne bottle resting in a prepared ice bucket.

“Beautiful,” you say in all but a whisper.

“Yes,” Nadia says in airy way. The way she says it makes you think she’s not talking about the room.

Soon the only sound in the room is the pouring of champagne and the clinking of glasses. You lean your back on the chaise that Nadia lies on as she feeds you a piece of fruit by hand. The grape bursts in your mouth deliciously. Nadia brushes your bottom lip with her thumb as she gazes at you adoringly. You smile as you take your turn in feeding her. You enjoy these moments together. You want to savor every second.

“Let’s dance,” you say suddenly.

“What?” Nadia says as her eyes widen.

“It’s just the two of us under the stars. Let me lead you this time,” you say as you stand up and hold out your hand.

Nadia takes your hand with a smile. You pull her up until she’s cradled against you. An arm wraps around her waist as you lead her to the center of the room. Even without music you both find your rhythm as you sway together. You’d both lost your shoes earlier after entering the hotel room. Now your bare feet traced invisible patterns into the floor. You find yourself lost in Nadia’s eyes.

The kiss speaks the unspoken words for you as your lips meld together. Nadia’s hands tangle into your hair as she deepens the kiss. The kisses start feathery light and turn harder, hungry. Nadia’s versace gown falls to the floor in a rush of fabric. Nadia tends to your own clothes as you head to the bed.

She’s even more beautiful like this. So open. So exposed. You can only wonder how many people she’s ever let see her like this. A pang of jealousy takes over you briefly as you hope that it was only you. That it will only ever be you. It’s a silly thought as she had already been married once before, but maybe now was different. You cup her cheek in your hand as continue to pepper her face with kisses.

The dance changes as you mold into each other. The music is the sweet sound of your breaths, pants, and cries of devotion. Hands change positions to caress, grip, delve, and scratch. You fall into each other’s embrace. Nadia’s hair flows out from underneath, forming a halo of sorts. She’s even more angelic than normal.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” Nadia says softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you return before going in for another kiss.


	2. Lucio - New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New Light" - John Mayer

Your phone is buzzing again, you can hear it vibrating against the wood of the drawer you’d stashed it in. You realize you could have just blocked him, but a part of you didn’t want to do that. You were still debating whether or not to give him a chance no matter what the others had told you. They had told you things about how he was selfish, absent-minded, and overall just bad news. You bite your lip before walking determinately towards the drawer and taking your phone out.

“Lucio?” you answer softly.

“Y/N! I thought you would never answer. Is your phone broken? Should I buy you another one?” Lucio purrs into the phone.

“No need to buy me a new phone, I’ve just been...busy,” you lie in a way that you hope sounds convincing. It goes quiet on the other line for a moment. You begin to frown as you worry your brow. Did he know the real reason?

“Do you want to go on a date?” Lucio asks suddenly.

“What?” you reply in disbelief.

“A date. Just you and me, together. Food and drinks? A stroll in the moonlight?” Lucio says. You momentarily lose the ability to speak. You suppose you were quiet for too long as Lucio continues, “I just thought since it was Valentine’s Day, you might want to spend it with me?”

Lucio’s voice loses some of its normal confidence towards the end. For all his charisma and bravado, you can tell that your answer means a lot to him. Various thoughts bounce around your head as you think over what either ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would mean. Everyone deserves a chance right?

“Okay,” you finally say.

“Okay? I mean, of course you’d say yes. Tonight is going to be perfect. You’re going to see me in a whole new light,” Lucio replies with renewed vigor.

///////////////////

You check yourself in the mirror once more. Well, this was as good as it was going to get. You weren’t as flashy as some of your other friends and you didn’t have the money to afford to be flashy anyway. A nervous breath leaves your mouth again. You keep wondering what a night with Lucio was going to entail. With the exception of the one time you were in the park, you’d never been out alone with Lucio.

You pause your musings as you hear booming laughter coming from downstairs. What was your aunt doing? You exit your bedroom and head down the stairs to the main floor where the cafe is. You can’t help a smile as you watch Lucio doing his best to schmooze your aunt. He’s leaned against the food counter suggestively, arms and hands gesturing wildly as he talks. There’s a bright smile on his face as he tells your aunt something else that sends her into giggles. Neither has taken notice of you yet as you approach. Your aunt playfully swipes Lucio’s shoulder before she sees you.

“Y/N! You never told me how charming Lucio was. He’s been entertaining me while he waited for you,” your aunt says, practically beaming.

“Is he charming? I hadn’t noticed,” you say jokingly.

Lucio grins at you as he picks himself up off the counter. He swaggers a bit as he makes his way over to you. He is dressed in what looks to be a $1,000 white, tailored Armani suit. A crimson red handkerchief is tucked inside his suit pocket. There’s a sparkle in his silver eyes as he offers you his arm.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you say as you take his arm in yours.

The trip out of your aunt’s cafe is short as Lucio leads you to a stretch limo waiting. You would expect nothing else from the other. You’d noticed that Lucio tended to live very lavishly. The door to the limo is held open for you both as you slide in. The seats are just as cushy as you remember them being when you’d rode in the limo last time during your adventure with Lucio and Julian. You flush at the memory of your trios antics. It had been fun, if not a little ridiculous.

“What are you thinking about?” Lucio asks as he wraps an arm around your shoulder. Your blush only deepens.

“Just...some of our other outings together, when you and Julian took me out on the town,” you reply.

“That’s right. You and Jules ended up at my house by the end of the night,” Lucio comments with a smirk.

“I believe I remember someone saying that people only get into his bed on the second date?” You snark back.

You watch as Lucio blushes all the way to the top of his ears. You’re surprised. Normally Lucio doesn’t react this way to your playful banter with each other. Your chest seizes as a sudden realization comes to you. Oh god. This was the ‘second date’, wasn’t it? Your heart drops to your butt. You practically just told Lucio that you were going to sleep with him. Or at least that’s how it could be interpreted. You’re an idiot. Lucio clears his throat.

“I have a reservation for us at Providence. I figured a meal prepared by a Michelin chef would have to be good. I hope you like seafood,” Lucio says to change the subject.

“Sounds great,” you say, swallowing.

Providence? That was the most expensive restaurant in Los Angeles. It was slightly overwhelming when both Lucio and Nadia spoiled you like this. They may not agree to any similarities between each other, but they definitely had a habit of trying to give you the best of everything. You didn’t really feel like you deserved it.

////////

The waiter takes away the other course to replace it with the dessert course. While the food had been absolutely delicious, the portion size left much to be desired. Lucio had been very attentive to you so far this evening. He’d started off asking you about the food and then went to talking about you. He wanted to know what your favorite food was, favorite color, favorite flower, and why you started acting. It was one of the first times you’d seen him focus on someone else rather than himself.  
“More wine?” Lucio asked as you took tentative bites of your Tarte au Chocolat.

“No thank-you. I plan on not getting completely sloshed like last time,” you say with a light laugh.

Lucio lowers the wine glass back onto the table with a thoughtful expression. You could tell he’d been trying very hard to make this the best night. It was as if he was doing his best to impress you, bury the opinions of others. He’d worn his best clothes, provided the best transportation, and taken you to the most luxurious restaurant in town. You appreciated it, but you could tell that it was starting to take a toll on the other.

“Are you happy?” you ask.

“What?” Lucio says, lips pursing together as he grows nervous.

“You haven’t looked like you’ve really been enjoying yourself. Not to say that this hasn’t been enjoyable, but you don’t seem as relaxed as you did that one time,” you comment truthfully.

“That one time?” Lucio questions.

“When we were in the park together with Melchior and Mercedes. When it was just the two of us meeting by chance. We laid in the grass and closed our eyes. You seemed happy…” you say flushing.

Lucio grows quiet as he looks at you. He really looks at you. A smile comes to his face. He would later admit that this is why he loved you. He loved you for the fact that you cared about him. You cared about his happiness just as much as he did. It’s what made you different. It’s what made you perfect.

“I was happy…” Lucio finally says.

“Do you want to do something like that now?” you ask curiously.

“What do you mean?” Lucio replies, quirking a brow.

“Something spontaneous. For example... I’m not going to lie, but I’m really hungry. This food was nice, but…” you say.

“What do you have in mind?” Lucio asks with a smirk.

“Can a limo go through a drive-thru?” you ask with your own cheshire smile.

/////////////////

The answer to your question turned out to be ‘Yes’. One can in fact have a limo go through a drive-thru. You’re nothing but giggles as you attempt to feed Lucio another french fry. His mouth is open wide and waiting as he looks at you. Lucio has a way of making anything look very suggestive. You wiggle the fry in front of his face before popping it into your own mouth.

“Delicious,” you say with a smile.

“That’s not fair,” Lucio says playfully before pulling you into his lap.

  
“All's fair in love and war,” you say teasingly.

Lucio lowers his head and kisses you then. You return the kiss happily. His arms wrap around you and pull you closer. The touches are gentle as if he doesn’t want to upset this moment. You push the kisses further, nibbling at his bottom lip. Once allowed entry, your tongues dance together. The kisses become more insistent. Lucio pulls away a moment to look at you.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” he purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my best, but I tried.


	3. Julian - Your Body is a Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your Body is a Wonderland" - John Mayer

Any plans had been thrown to the wayside along with every article of clothing. The rest of the afternoon would be spent in this room for two. The relationship was still young and fresh. A million destinations waiting to be discovered on the map of your skin and his. Julian doesn’t speak as his hands roam along your body. He pauses his observations to kiss you deeply.

You fall into the sea of sheets on his bed. The kiss breaks and Julian watches as you crawl to the pillow case. His hand is ready to catch and cradle your head when you get there. Grey eyes stare into yours as Julian smiles down at you. He murmurs sweet nothings about the way your hair falls in your face and what it does to him. He kisses you again, harder and deeper.

Your own hands start to explore his body. One mile to each inch of his porcelain skin. You find a dark purpling bruise on the journey. You experimentally press into it, receiving a deep moan in response. Julian moves against you slowly as he whispers where else to go. He tells you just where your hands need to be and what they need to do. He does the same for you.

Julian traces the side of your face with his fingers. He looks in awe of you. Julian was a true romantic in your eyes. This was your first time together like this and Julian was being terribly gentle. It was already making you ache for more times like this. Being together in the moment.

“You frustrate me…” Julian says softly.

“I do?” you pause the light touches to his chest.

“You look so good it hurts sometimes,” Julian says as he steals another kiss.

You feel yourself melting at his words and kisses. He is yours and you are his. Breathing each other in as if you need it to live. Julian traces the lines of your face with his fingers, his eyes never leaving yours. There’s a subtle innocence as you take in the landscapes of each other’s bodies. Peppering of kisses, light touches, and hearts full; nothing else existed. Time stops,

“I need you,” you say.

“I need you too…” Julian replies.

No more skirting around what both of you wanted. The time for gentleness was over. Desire had slowly built up inside, a carnal need. The spaces of you aching for touch needed to be found. Your fingers had already followed down Julian’s treasure trail. Featherlike touch along the most private part of him sends Julian into a new state of being. He shudders as he pulls you closer. His eyes are asking and you answer back without speaking.

You fit together so perfectly. New questions emerge. What if I turn this way? What if I touch here? What sounds will you make? Is the taste of your tongue ecstasy? Heaven is so close. It’s the sound of his gasps of pleasure. It’s the pinch and pressure of another inside. It’s the sweat on your brow. It’s this bedroom for two.

~Happy Valentine’s Day~


	4. Muriel - Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Patrol - "Chasing Cars"

It took Muriel approximately three weeks and constant prodding from Asra before he invited you to his cabin for Valentine's Day weekend. Muriel’s cabin was situated near Big Bear Lake. During the winter months, this spot in the mountains was absolutely breathtaking. You had made sure to pack appropriately for the snow and rough terrain.

Muriel had picked you up from your aunt’s earlier this morning. His vehicle was better equipped for going out to the mountains as he did often to avoid the city. You were delighted to find out that he had decided to bring his massive dog, Inanna, who almost looked like a wolf. Inanna had snuffled you up and down from her spot in the back as you had entered the passenger’s seat.

On the drive up you provided most of the conversation. You didn’t mind. Muriel talked when he needed to or would give a passing comment. The most you got him to talk was when you were discussing animal crossing. He enjoyed playing the game in-between scenes on the set. Muriel had even worked hard on collecting solely chicken villagers. He liked chickens a lot from what you could tell. He had bashfully admitted to you on one occasion about his dream to have a backyard chicken coop at some point.

Inanna dashes into the snow the moment the car doors are opened upon your arrival. You laugh at the sight as she rolls around happily in it for a moment. Muriel has a small smile on his face that warms your heart. He was the epitome of the gentle giant. He opens the trunk of his car and you both grab your things from inside.

The cabin looked cozy once you stepped inside. It was decently sized with a side bedroom and bathroom. The fireplace took up a large portion of the living area. You drop the groceries you’d brought with you on the table in the kitchen. Inanna snuffled around as Muriel placed your bags by the door for now.

“I’ll start the fire,” Muriel says simply.

One of the first things you’d both be doing was fishing. You’d never actually fished before, but Muriel said he would teach you. You were excited. This was one of the few times that you two really got to be alone. Muriel was definitely the tall, dark and quiet type. You watch as he hefts a couple logs into the fire place with ease. He’d mentioned cutting the wood himself earlier in the fall. You would have loved to watch that.

Both of you work on making the cabin livable for the next few days. Changing sheets, dusting forgotten corners, checking the heat, throwing out any old food; really you did anything that needed to be done to get ready. After that was done, Muriel pulled out a cast iron skillet he would be using to cook on the fire. Inanna watched intently as he prepared the steak you would be sharing together. You wondered if it would be enough to fill both your stomachs. Muriel’s hand was about the same size as the steak.

You cuddle up on the couch with the pillow and blankets as you watch Muriel cook on the fire. He glances back at you and you smile in return. Things were going really well. Soon enough the food is done and you each share in each other’s company. You stab a piece of meat on your fork before offering it up to Muriel. He looks at it before taking a tentative bite. Both of you turn to Inanna as she makes a loud grunt, looking at the food expectantly.

“Can she have a little piece?” you ask as you look at Muriel.

“One,” Muriel says firmly. 

You let out a little laugh at his serious expression, but you do as he asks. You carefully cut a small piece and offer a bit of meat to Inanna. She bites on the end away from your fingers and quickly devours it. Big, fluffy and content, Inanna wanders over to a blanket on the floor and flops down. Muriel and you finish off the rest of the meal and set to washing the dishes. It doesn’t take long before you’re cuddled up on the couch again.

Muriel slowly wraps his arms around you as you lean into his hold. He’s so warm. Your head rests on his chest as you stare up at him. The warmth of the fire, the silence of the cabin except for your breathing, the light snowfall outside; it felt perfect. You reach up and move some of Muriel’s hair out of his face with a smile.

_ We'll do it all _

_ Everything _

_ On our own _

_ We don't need _

_ Anything _

_ Or anyone _

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Muriel’s deep green eyes looked into your own. His face tells you he wants to say something. Your fingers move from his hair to brush over his face. Muriel’s face flushes bright red, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face. He leans into your touch as he watches you.

“What’s on your mind?” you ask softly.

“I love you,” Muriel says suddenly. Your heart leaps in your chest, but you couldn't be happier. 

“I love you too…” you say before leaning up to kiss him.

Muriel eagerly returns the kiss, holding you tighter. He’s still gentle with you as he continues to deepen the kiss. This is what you needed. It was just the two of you left to your own devices. In love…


	5. Asra - Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your Song" - Elton John

Puffs of smoke billowed in intricate swirls up to the ceiling. The red glow of charcoal cast a warm light through the cracks. The air has a smoky fruity scent to it as you breathe it in. Asra leans over on his pile of pillows to offer you the hookah pipe. He smiles at you as you take in as much smoke as you can before slowly letting it out. You cough a bit towards the end, which causes Asra to laugh as he moves a hand to your back.

“Too much?” Asra asks lightly.

“Maybe…” you say as you regain your breath, “To be fair I’ve never done this before”

Asra had invited you over with the pretense of practicing your lines together. The hookah pipe had been set out in the ring of Asra’s floor pillows when you arrived. Curiosity had made you ask about it, which led to Asra showing you just how it worked. He had demonstrated the long drag and release of smoke. Asra made it look so easy.

If years ago someone had asked if you’d be sharing indirect kisses with Asra Alnazar, you’d have told them they were crazy. It was still surreal that you were working with real celebrities let alone one that you had a poster of on your wall as a teen. You flush at the memory. You don’t think you’d ever be able to admit simping hard for Asra in adolescence. All those little confessions you’d given to that poster of the smiling teen heartthrob.

“What are you thinking about?” Asra asks. His deep violet eyes pull you in as he talks to you. You swear his eyes can look directly into your soul. You bite your lip and brush some hair out of your face.

“Nothing,” you say simply.

The subtle smile Asra gives makes you think he doesn’t believe you. Oh Well. You fall back into the pillows and stare up at the ceiling. Another billow of smoke rises as Asra purses his lips to blow it out. Every time you hang out with Asra, you seem to learn something new about him. Somehow he still manages to keep an aura of mystique around him.

Suddenly Asra sets the pipe down to stand and stretch. You turn to watch him as his back arches and curves. Moving back up from his toes, Asra reaches his hands towards the ceiling before resting them on his side. He appears to be very flexible and relaxed. Your eyes widen as you watch him start to pull off his shirt.

“What are you doing?” you ask as you sit up quickly.

“I’m going to swim. Want to join me?” Asra says.

“Swimming? I don’t have a swimsuit,” you say, mouth slightly agape.

“Neither do I,” Asra says mischievously as he walks towards his pool.

Hard Stop. Was Asra saying what you think he was saying? Your mind whirs. Should you follow him? You bite your lip as you think of the possibilities. Wet, possibly nude Asra? You’re definitely going to follow him. You almost trip over yourself as you head in the direction of the pool. Asra has already stripped down to a pair of white boxers. Your brain finally catches up to you.

“Wait it’s February… how are you swimming?” you ask as you take in the view.

“It’s heated,” Asra says matter-of-factly as he slowly inches into the pool, glancing back at you with another one of his serene smiles.

Be still your beating heart. Asra was going to kill you. His golden brown skin glistened as water dripped down his body. You must have done something amazing in your past life to reap rewards like this. You take a breath before slowly getting out of your own clothes. The more you take off, the more your confidence wanes. Could you do this? Be practically naked in front of someone you had major feelings for?

“Coming?” Asra asks.

Asra was on the edge of the pool now. He settled his arms over the side as he looked at you, water dripping from his fluffy white locks and lashes. How could one human being look so ethereal? You kick your clothes to the side and splash into the pool in your underwear. You’re pleasantly surprised that the pool is indeed heated.

“This feels amazing,” you say as Asra swims over to you.

Asra says nothing as he grabs your hands in his. He starts backing up further into the water until the level is up to your chests. Asra releases his hold to move to float on his back. You watch bob along the water effortlessly. Water definitely seems to be his element. You feel a blush on your cheeks as you notice that the wet white boxers don’t leave too much to the imagination anymore. Your chest seizes as Asra notices your stare with a small smile. 

“Pretty pointless now?” Asra says as he starts to shift his body in a standing position. Your heart starts beating rapidly as you watch Asra lean down in the water to slip out of his boxers. Once that’s done, he tosses them over to the side of the pool before turning back to you.

Oh. My. God. Asra is officially naked. You’re in a pool with a naked Asra. Do you look? Does he want you to look? Was taking off his boxers an unspoken invitation? Do you take off your underwear now? Asra’s violet eyes are staring into yours now.

“Are you alright? Is it too much?” he asks, smile faltering slightly. You’re not sure how to respond. Asra’s face begins to flush as if he’s the one embarrassed.

“No...just surprised?” you answer honestly.

“I wanted you to have a good Valentine’s day, so I could show you how much I like you,” Asra says lightly.

“You like me?” you say, feeling like a teenager again wondering if your crush like-liked you.

“Yes. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I thought we could have something neither of us would ever forget,” Asra says with a sense of uncertainty. You had to be dreaming. This was almost too good to be true.

“I have feelings for you too,” you finally admit.

Asra seems to breathe a sigh of relief before moving his hand to cradle your cheek. Butterflies flutter in your chest as he draws near. His lips are so soft as they meet yours. Soon enough you're wrapped in each other’s arms standing in the pool. You had completely forgotten what day it was earlier when Asra had called for you to come over. Now everything made sense.

This was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The ice storms are wreaking havoc down here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
